


How It Is At Weddings

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billville through someone else's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Is At Weddings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



Title: How It Is At Weddings  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Bill Weasley/Neville Longbottom  
Summary: Billville through someone else's eyes.  
Word Count: 1400  
Genre: Erotica, Romance  
Warnings: None. No spoliers  
A/N: Written for my dear [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

How It Is At Weddings

~

Sam had been a bartender for a long time, so he was used to noticing things that others didn’t. Like the way the young man in front of him was trying hard not to look depressed.

It was a wedding, so Sam could see why he didn’t want to bring everyone down, but Sam also wondered how long it would take someone else to notice.

A witch came up and asked for a “Potter Punch”; Sam supposed it was popular because of whose wedding it was, and he nodded, shooting another look towards the brown-haired man he’d been watching before turning away to make it.

He mixed it by hand, and the witch, after sniffing it suspiciously, took a sip and smiled, leaving a generous tip.

Sam grinned. He was used to that. Just because he was a Squib didn’t mean he couldn’t work his own brand of magic with a cocktail.

“Decided yet, mate?” he asked the man.

“Oh, well... I... do you have any suggestions?”

Sam eyed the man consideringly. “What are you in the mood for?” he finally asked. “Sweet? Sour? Bitter? Tangy?”

A loud laugh from the dance floor made both of them look to see the groom, Potter, dancing with the other groom, Malfoy, as people surrounded them, clapping.

“Oblivion,” the man whispered, and Sam nodded sympathetically.

“Right, well, have a seat, mate, and I’ll see what I can do. Sounds as if you need a martini.”

“Neville,” the man said and Sam blinked.

Neville put out his hand and Sam took it automatically. “Right. Nice to meet you, then, Neville. Have a seat and I’ll see if I can provide some oblivion. Not Apparating home, are you?”

Neville shook his head. “I took rooms next door,” he said.

Sam was efficient, pouring a dry vodka martini and pushing it towards Neville with a minimum of fuss.

Neville took a sip and almost choked. “Merlin,” he gasped.

Sam smiled. Not such a hardcore drinker then, perhaps. “Something sweeter?” he suggested.

Neville nodded, handing the glass back.

“He’ll have an appletini,” a smooth voice said. “And so will I.”

Sam hadn’t seen the other man approaching, but he recognized a proprietary look when he saw one. He smiled crookedly. “Two appletinis it is, then. Good choice.”

“No,” Neville said firmly. “Just one. I’ll pick my own drink, thanks.”

_Well, well, well! Young Neville has some teeth_ , Sam thought.

“Bill,” Neville said, daring a quick glance at Bill’s face before looking away.

Bill slid into his seat with a feral grace that Sam found himself envying. “I thought we’d have a chance to talk tonight, Nev,” he said. “I was even hoping for a chance to dance with you.”

Neville blushed but did not look up.

_Oh, he’s a smooth one,_ Sam thought as he busied himself fixing the cocktails. Neville may not have thought so, however, since he stiffened.

“Shouldn’t you be dancing with your wife?” he asked coolly, playing with the napkin Sam had laid on the counter.

“That’s what I wanted to discuss with you,” Bill said, moving his bar stool closer to Neville’s. “Fleur’s gone. She left for France last week.”

“Oh?” Neville was trying to sound nonchalant, but Sam could tell the news meant something to him. “Holiday?”

“She’s left me,” Bill said bluntly. “Somehow my calling out your name as we made love unnerved her.”

It was only years of having heard some of the world’s oddest conversations that made Sam not drop the bottle. As it was, he was careful to set the glasses far from the edge before he began to pour. A quick glance confirmed that the two men had forgotten he was present and he made sure to be extra quiet so as not to remind them.

“You... you what?” Neville turned to face Bill, his eyes wide. “Oh gods. Was she upset?”

Bill smiled and brushed his thumb over Neville’s bottom lip. “What do _you_ think?” he asked huskily.

“Bill...”

“Here you go,” Sam said cheerfully, setting the glass brimming with bright green liquid down between the two of them. “One appletini. Enjoy.”

Bill reached for it and carefully lifted it to his lips to sip. A smile spread across his face. “Very good,” he pronounced, his eyes flirting with Neville’s over the rim of the glass. “You should try this.”

Neville nodded and reached for the glass, but Bill held it just out of reach. “I can think of a better way for you to taste it,” Bill rasped.

Sam hid his smile as they both rose and walked away from the bar, leaving the majority of the drink untouched. He would save it for them for a few minutes, but he imagined they would not be back for it anytime soon.

~

The wedding was winding down by the time Sam had a chance to go to the back and check on his supplies. He sighed as he recalled the most annoying part of the evening, an officious woman who had insisted on checking behind his bar for “enslaved house-elves”. Once she had established that there were none, she had continued to hover closely, watched him preparing drinks for a while before nodding and wandering away. Wizards were so odd...

Slipping into the storage room, Sam froze as he heard sounds coming from the back. Had some vermin broken in?

Peering around the corner, his eyes widened.

The light was dim, but it was bright enough to clearly illuminate the erotic scene before him. It was apparent someone had done some Transfiguring as there wasn’t normally a bed in the storeroom, but given the circumstances, Sam couldn’t bring himself to mind.

Neville was on his back, his knees draped over Bill’s wide shoulders and he was moaning, his back arching as Bill thrust slowly inside him. Sam was at the perfect angle to see where their bodies joined, and Bill’s slick cock sliding in and out of Neville was hard to miss.

Bill was kissing the inside of Neville’s leg as he rocked back and forth and Neville looked to be in the throes of profound pleasure.

“We... we could be doing this in the hotel,” Neville panted, a deep groan tearing itself from his throat as Bill’s arse muscles clenched and his hips rotated _just so_.

Bill smiled. “We could,” he agreed. “But the danger of possible discovery makes things so much more exciting. Plus, it took me hours to talk you into this. I didn’t want to give you... oh gods, yes... any more time to talk yourself out of it.”

“Prat,” Neville gasped. “You’re the one who had to go and... fuck, yes... get married.”

A tender look crossed Bill’s face as he leaned in, practically bending Neville in half. “Next time I get married I promise it will only be with your participation,” he said against Neville’s lips.

After a deep kiss he pulled back and began thrusting with gusto. One of his hands began tugging on Neville’s prick, reducing Neville to whimpers and inarticulate moans. It wasn’t long until Neville came screaming, spurting pearly liquid all over Bill’s hand as he did so.

Bill followed soon after, grinding his hips against Neville’s arse, his mouth opening and closing as barely audible gasps spilled from his throat.

Sam backed away slowly, aroused despite himself. He wondered if he should say something, then decided not to. He doubted that these two would vandalize anything, and he’d seen enough of wizards to know they tended to fix what they changed. He imagined his storeroom would be back to normal in the morning.

Shutting the door softly, he closed up, escorting the last of the wedding guests out before turning off the lights and walking to his bicycle. The ride home was short, and Ellen greeted him warmly at the door as he slipped inside.

“How was work?” she asked.

Sam grinned. “Oh, the usual,” he said, taking off his coat. “You know how it is at weddings.”

She smiled. “Are you ready for some dinner, then?”

He leered. “Oh, I think dessert is in order, actually,” he replied.

She giggled, delighted, and ran towards the bedroom, and as he followed her, shedding clothes as he went, he spared a moment to wish Neville as much happiness as he and Ellen had found. Soon, he wasn’t thinking much at all.

~


End file.
